


Of System Updates and Insecure Robots

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, but i love my rock and fire bois too uwu, im so ashamed of myself, polyninja - Freeform, sorta?, system updates, this is mainly technoshipping at first, zane is a robot w/ feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Zane need a system update, and his boyfriends need cuddles.





	Of System Updates and Insecure Robots

There were a lot of things Zane enjoyed about being a robot. For one, he didn’t really need to eat or sleep, even though he still could. If he and the others ever got stranded somewhere, it would be nice to know they only needed enough food for three people and not four, and he got a great deal done at night while the others were sleeping. Every once in a while it was enjoyable to go to sleep or eat meals with the other ninjas, but it was nice to know he didn’t have to. 

He also wasn’t able to get injured as easily as his boyfriends. While a single hit could leave them with a bruise for weeks, it took considerable force to render him with long lasting pain. He felt pain, of course, but it was comforting to know it wasn’t as easy to damage him badly enough to slow down the team. He was always happy to care for his injured partners after a particularly harrowing mission, as long as one of his limbs didn’t need repaired. 

There were some things about being a robot that were not as pleasant however. 

“Come on Zane. System update time!” Jay called. This was one of them.

“Alright,” Zane said. He didn’t sigh, but it was certainly implied in the tone of voice he used. Jay just chuckled at his boyfriend.

“Come on, don’t think I haven’t noticed your arms lagging. We need to get those back in tip top shape before we have to fight another mutant tree or something.” Jay led the way to the cramped room Nya and Jay used for all of their electrons and machinery. The others tended to avoid it, since when Nya and Jay got into a project they tended to disapprove of being disturbed. Jay would usually laugh it off and be happy to see his boyfriends, but Nya was another story. 

“I don’t recall us ever fighting a mutant tree,” Zane smiled despite himself.

“With the way we’ve been going lately, it’s only a matter of time.” He gestured for Zane to sit on a bench that was mostly cleared of bits of scrap metal and electronic pieces. He did so and opened his chest compartment without being asked. It was far from their first time doing this. 

“Where are Kai and Cole?” Zane asked while Jay hooked his “heart” up to his computer. The wasn’t really a reason for the two being there, but they knew how Zane got after his updates and normally tried to be around.

“Out getting groceries. We haven’t taken a lot of breaks from training lately and Lloyd was complaining that we’re out of Pepsi. They should be back by the time I’m done though.” It only took about 10 minutes for Jay to actually start installing the new software, but the process of it actually downloading took much longer. The hard part was getting Zane to stay “online” during the process, since the new system always instinctively made him want to go offline, but it was much easier to monitor the process if he stayed alert. Staying awake tended to take up most of his focus

“Jay? Zane? You guys back here?” Kai called.

“Yeah!” Jay yelled back, waving as they walked into the room. “I already got him hooked up.”

“Cool,” Cole said. “So what’s in this update exactly?”

“To sum it up? Faster limbs. You doing okay Zane?” Jay asked, before turning to their titanium boyfriend to check on him.

“A...afirmative,” He stuttered out.

“Just let us know if anything goes wrong,” Jay pat his hand.

“Alright, distraction time!” Kai clapped his hands together. “Who has a good one?” 

“I’ll go. Did you guys see Lloyd walk straight into the fridge yesterday?” Cole asked.

“Pfft. Really?” Jay laughed.

“Yeah. I guess he was really tired but I was just sitting there drinking coffee and he just… walks right into the fridge. Where did you think he got that bruise on his forehead?” Cole asked.

“I assumed he got it while training,” Kai snorted. Zane was smiling as his boyfriends continued to tell stories of them all doing dumb things to distract him.

“... So yeah, the woman walks in, and Kai just looks up and says ‘Would you believe you’re dreaming right now?’” Cole’s story was cut off by Jay and Zane’s laughter, as well as Kai’s grumbling. 

“Yeah and then you just sat on the roof and watched while she beat me with the throw pillow.”

“Did you really need me to save you from a throw pillow?”   
“No! It just would have been nice,” He pouted.

“Aww. Don’t worry next time you’re being attacked by a middle aged woman armed with a throw pillow, I’ll be sure to protect you.” Cole said. Kai snuggled into his side in appreciation.

“Do I get to be protected too?” Jay asked.

“‘Course Bluejay,” Cole grinned, pulling Jay into what was now a hug pile.

”Ugh, you are your nicknames,” He groaned but made no attempt to escape the hug. Zane chuckled softly at the sight.

“And we’ll all protect Zane too of course. Even if he can’t get in on our cuddle pile right now,” Kai said, glaring at the cord attached to his boyfriend’s chest.

“I just appreciate you sitting with me during this,” Zane smiled.

“Of course!” Cole said.

“Yeah, we’re not just going to make you sit here by yourself during an update. Not when we know how much you hate them.” Kai added.

“You do so much for us all the time. The least we can do is sit with you for two hours once a month.” Jay pressed a kiss to his cheek, causing Zane to blush and all of his boyfriend’s to coo appropriately

“I still feel bad about forcing you to do this for me, though.” Zane lightly shoved Jay off of him. “I find it hard to believe you would not rather be spending this rare free day playing video games or some such activity.”

“You're not forcing us to do anything, Zane” Kai frowned.

“Yeah, we want to do stuff for you.” Cole added. Zane made a slight noise of disbelief.

“Alright, that's it. Cuddling. There’s…” Jay stopped to check his computer. “Ten minutes left. Ten more minutes and then we’re gonna cuddle the shit out of you.”

“Enticing,” Zane said drily. “Someone does have to make lunch, though.”

“We can just eat that huge bag of chips Cole insisted we get at the store today.” Kai waved it off.

“Yeah, and it’s about time Lloyd made dinner for once too.” Cole added.

“But-”

“Nope. Cuddles.” Jay said firmly.

“Have I mentioned I love you three?” Zane asked. His boyfriends just laughed, and Cole placed another kiss on his cheek, this time accomplishing an eye roll.

“Seven long more minutes,” Jay said.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt wake up today thinking id be writing ninjago fanfiction but life is wild y'know.  
> anyways leave a comment or a kudo if u want im desperate for validation  
> also tell me if i made any super obvious or dumb mistakes i way too lazy to proofread


End file.
